


Loki and Fandral: Dashing through the frost

by littlemissdeath



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, Fandral is a deviate, First Time, Fondling, Loki is adorable, Loki loves Thor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, Thor Is a Good Bro, Watersports, Wetting, thor is a slut, watching others pee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: Loki is young and inexperienced. Thor is totally grooming him and plays with Loki sexually. Male/Male sex is forbidden. Loki is found to be too weak and Odin banishes him from the city limits. Loki meets Fandral and he begins to turn him into a man so he can return to the palace.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki was more moody these days. Perhaps it was the remnants of a delayed puberty. And he was just a typical obnoxious teen, despite being in his twenties. But Thor getting glory and not doing any wrong in Odin’s eye was more likely the cause. 

Thor was emerging himself in training with the Enharjar. He had three companions that were showing him the ropes, Volstagg, he was 10 seasons older than Thor and tall with a beard as long as his hair, Hogun, only a couple of years older, but Thor didn’t know much about him as he was often silent. A grim look often covered his face.

Thor called him Hogun the grim. But he was sure he caused a slight smile from him when he called him that, like a badge of honour, not a taunt. So the name stuck.  
And then there was Sif. She was the same age as Loki, a couple of years younger than Thor, but she had bested many men for a coveted chance to join the king’s guard. She was a feisty blond that could match Thor in his cups. But his drive to fight over ruled his desire to fuck. So he seemed to have the blinkers on and only saw Sif as ‘one of the guys’ and hadn’t took the opportunity to bed her.

Thor had been been spending more and more time with the soldiers in training and less time with Loki. This was making Loki more destructive and his mischief was beginning to depart from petty fun and mild annoyance, to harm to others and the potential to start wars. He copped a month in the dungeon for chopping off Sif’s hair. 

Although Frigga never let Loki be uncomfortable and made sure he had all he desired. Plus he kind of got off lightly as he ‘returned’ her hair. He could help but snicker every time he saw her. He copped a few slaps for that. But after a whiney complaining to his mother Sif was told to leave him alone.

Loki was flipping through his books. He was board when Thor wasn’t around. He knew he was off at the tavern. It wasn’t Loki’s scene and he thought it best to stay away from Sif. She could easily corner him in a dark ally and beat him senseless. He was adept at avoiding conflict.

Loki looked around the room he shared with Thor. He insisted on staying in the room. Frigga didn’t stop him. Subconsciously having them together had a feeling of that they haven’t grown up yet. Well Loki certainly had not yet reached his majority.

Years earlier, when Thor started to go through puberty he would share his experiences with Loki.  
They became close, one night particularly, when Thor began to use Loki for his own benefit…

____-

Thor had not long celebrated his 16th birthday. He was lying restless in bed. Loki moaned that his brother’s tossing and turning was disrupting his sleep.

“Thor! Go to sleep!” Loki moaned. He rolled away from Thor and pulled a pillow over his head.

Thor groaned and rolled over to hug Loki from behind. “I’m sorry brother.” he whispered into his hair. Loki pushed his hips back to playfully push his large body away. Loki stopped when he felt something weird. It wasn’t the warmth of Thor’s naked chest.

“Thor?” Loki moved his hips to work out what he was pressing against. Thor was hard and was unable to finish himself off. Loki’s inadvertent rubbing and spurred him on and Thor slipped his hands around Loki’s waist and pulled him into his groin. 

“Mmm Loki. That fells good.”

“What feels good?” Loki didn’t understand. This was foreign to him. He manage to turn to face him. Thor’s face was flushed and was sweating. “Are you ill?” Loki put his hand to Thor’s forehead. “You are burning up.”

“No.” Thor reached down and began to stroke himself. He couldn’t make eye contact.

Loki looked puzzled and pulled pack the sheets that covered them. He looked down at what Thor was doing. He saw that his penis was fat and hard up against his stomach and he was gripping it tightly. 

“Thor? How did you make you penis so big?” Loki smiled astonished.

Thor gasped, he realised his little brother was not dissuaded or put off by his actions. He paused and looked at Loki and then cupped his cheek gently with his free hand. He stroked his cheek with his thumb and smiled. 

“Do you love me Loki?” Thor whispered.

“Of course!” Loki smiled widely and placed his own hand on Thor’s cheek and smiled affectionate at him.

“Will you let me show you how much I love you?”

“I don’t know how you could show me more than you currently do.” Loki dismissed him with a laugh.

“Like how lovers do.” Thor was not deliberately vague. He just didn’t want confront Loki.

“I don’t know what that is.” Loki looked confused. “Lovers?”

“Well when two people love each other, they can express it physically.” Thor then kissed Loki on the lips.

Loki giggled. “I like when you kiss me there. Does that make us lovers?” Loki bit his lip in anticipation.

“Well there is more to it. Would you like me to show you?” Thor couldn’t take his eyes of Loki biting his lip.

Loki nodded. Thor then brought his hand down and cupped the front of Loki’s underpants. Loki moaned and his body jolted as Thor squeezed gently. He immediately began to tingle and he didn’t know how to react and began to urinate.

Thor pulled his hand back and Loki ran from the bed crying. Thor quickly followed him to the bathroom. Loki was sobbing. He stood in his pyjama top and wet undies. Thor quickly embraced him and began to comfort him.

“Shhh, its ok Loki.”

“I don’t know what happened!” Loki wailed.

“Its all right, you did nothing wrong.” He stroked his hair.

“But I wet the bed.” Loki clutched Thor tightly. His body was so warm. The fact he still had a raging erection was not on Thor’s mind at the moment. Thor then felt Loki pressed   
against him and it aroused him further. But this was now hardly the time. Thor swallowed hard and pushed Loki back at arm’s length.

“I don’t care. It’s not like the first time you have weed on me. If it wasn’t for my pestering for you to go the toilet before bed so I didnt have to wake in the wet spot!” he tried to joke but Loki was still too upset. “Hey. I will show you how much I don’t care.” Thor took Loki and lead him back to the bed. He climbed in and lay down and Loki couldn’t help but notice the large bulge in Thor’s pants. The light weight material did nothing to restrain it. There was a small dark spot from pre-cum that now was Loki’s sole focus.  
Loki stood holding Thor’s hand. His brother looked up at him. Loki looked down at Thor’s hand, which was now gently caressing his own.  
“Loki. I won’t tell father you wet the bed.”

Loki began to panic. “Please don’t! He will spank me again!” he pleaded with tearful eyes.

“Its ok. I will promise if you don’t tell father I wet the bed also.” Thor smiled and Loki looked puzzled.

“But Thor you didn…” before he could finish he saw a rapidly growing dark patch and Thor began to piss. Thor groaned loudly in relief . The urine began to spread quickly and spurted in a clear stream over his muscular abs and down his large thighs.

Loki gasped. “Thor… your wetting your pants!” He said it like it was a surprise to Thor.

Thor finished and the wet patch was over majority of his pants, he obviously had more need to go than Loki and the bed was now clearly marked. Loki was now focused on how transparent Thor’s pants had become and his obvious erection was twitching in excitement. Thor then pushed down his wet pants and began to stroke himself. 

“Loki. Take off your wet underpants. Come, get in to bed with me.” Thor gently pulled him closer.

Loki hesitated. “But the bed is wet. You …” Loki looked down at Thor tugging himself and was fascinated for some reason. He slipped off his clothes and stood naked next to the bed. Thor reached over and cupped Loki’s balls and gently fondled him. Loki spread his legs a bid to let Thor better access. Loki closed his eyes. He moaned softly.

Thor ran his thumb over Loki’s hairless groin and gripped his young prick. Loki moaned and then grabbed Thor’s wrist and lurched forward. He felt his own grow. “Thor?”

“It ok, it’s just an erection.” Thor pulled Loki down into the bed with ease. Loki lay next to him with his hands covering himself. Thor sat up beside him and moved his hand aside and took hold of Loki’s semi. “I will show you what to do.”

Loki moaned his response and Thor began stroking him. It didn’t take Loki long to cum. But as he wasn’t fully developed he didn’t have any seed to spill. Thor quickly rolled onto his back and pumped hard. Loki was exhaust. He rolled partially over to see what he was doing. Thor pumped himself vigorously and cried out when he came. Loki watched as the sticky mess shot out.

Thor lay back and smiled. He glanced over to Loki. “See brother? Feels good eh?”

“Thor, what did we do? I have never felt like that before.”

“That how you play with yourself when you don’t have anyone to play with.” Thor exhaled then sat up. “I suppose we should strip the bed and get washed up.”

Loki pursed his lips to the side and looked around. “yeah. Thor… um. How long have you known about that?” Loki then gestured to the remains on his chest and Thor fat cock, slumped over his thigh.

“What? Wanking?” Thor got up and began to pullover the sheets. “ages. I’m surprised you haven’t wanted to play with your dick every time it gets hard.” Thor shrugged.

“But I have never gotten hard before.” They carried the sheets to the laundry basket. 

“Oh?” Thor then looked around. “Well, let’s have a bath and I can talk to you about some other stuff.”

“Like what?” Loki carried some towels over to the bath and picked out his favourite bath soaps.

“Well, you should should touch yourself, feel your body… all of it.” Thor blushed and turned away. Loki was still confused.

“But I do. I wash myself more toughly than you!” Loki joked. Thor splashed him. Then Loki splashed him back. They both laughed and splashed each other again. So the splashes got bigger as they one-uped each other. Before Loki could use his spells they were interrupted.

“Boys!” They both stopped and looked to the door way. It was Frigga. Thor realised he was his waist was above the waterline, and although he was not erect, the idea of playing with Loki had begun to give him a semi.

Thor quickly sat down under the water in embarrassment. Loki took Thor’s acquiescence from battle as a free shot and he splashed him with a cheeky grin.

“Loki!” Frigga yelled. “Stop playing.” she walked over and took a cloth and soap. She sat down near Loki and he turned so she could commence washing his back. “The bath house is not a play room. You are here to bathe.” she looked up at Thor and tutted. “you are becoming a man Thor, you shouldn’t be encouraging Loki in foolish games. You are mean to help him grow and mature into a fine young man.”

Loki snickered. “But how can he mother?” Loki turned to her then glance back at Thor. “I have already surpassed him in maturity..”

Thor angered easily, even jokingly. He yelled and lunged at Loki, accidently splashing his mother in the process.

Frigga gasped in shock and looked down at her wet dress. She looked up with anger then Loki blurted out laughing. She smiled and they all laughed at each other.   
________-

Loki and Thor were dressed ready for the day. Thor ready to spar with his friends. Loki .. well he was dressed for hand to hand combat but had no interest in participating. He walked off to the side of the court yard and began to read the book he brought. Occasionally he would look up when Thor called out to him. Usually It was under the childish guise of ‘look at me! Look what I just did!’. Loki would should back.

“That’s good Thor, nice move.” truth is Loki didn’t really see the move, but kind of filled the roll of parent pretending to care about their child’s exploits. Loki became so engrossed in his book he didn’t know Thor and his friends had left and the elite guard had taken over the training ground.

Burly men with many seasons of combat under their belt. The fought hard and often drew blood or even broke each other’s limbs. One warrior fell hard at Loki’s feet. The dust kicked up and Loki closed his book like he was annoyed. The man who was sparing came over and helped his comrade to his feet. They looked down at Loki sitting on the stone wall. Some of the others came over and Loki was now blocked in.

“Excuse me gentleman, but you are blocking my light.” he gestured rudely to his book. He smugly then thought that the book was probably to advance for their intellect. 

“What was that?” One before him griped the handle of his sword.

Loki looked up in shock. “Fool, don’t you know who I am?” Loki went to stand but they shoved him back down the seat. Loki gasped at the strength of them. He was powerless.

Then one joked. “Yeah.. little princess Loki!” they laughed. Loki went to stand again. His eyes began to fill with tears as he yelled.

“I’m Prince Loki Odinson!” He then coped a slap.

He placed his hand to his cheek and sniffed.

“You are no Odinson.” one whispered a heavy breath in his ear. “More like…Friggasdotter.”

Loki began to cry and then he felt a hand swiftly grab the back of his neck. He was pulled awkwardly to his feet. “Please stop!” he blubbered.

“You are no prince, not even a princess.” The one who grabbed him taunted. Another came over and interjected.

“No.. not Friggasdotter.” The man looked at his comrade in anger of defending Loki until he finished talking. “The Queen is a stellar Shield maiden and mage in her own right. This… thing… is… “ he took a breath. “No.. it is an insult to the Queen to associate him as her daughter.” 

They shoved him around and Loki was now on the dusty ground surrounded by them. He feared something bad was coming his way.

He got a few light kicks and shoves. But nothing bad. One then dropped a dagger in the dust. Loki stared at it.

“Pick it up. Prove yourself.” One taunted. 

“You should give him a sword.” one joked. “How can he defend himself with such a small blade?”

“Well he’s too weak to even lift a sword!” they all laughed loudly. Loki sad back on his feet and looked up at them. Tears streamed down his face. He then was shoved onto his back and a sword was now pointed at his throat.

“Pick up the dagger.” The man with the sword taunted.

“You know.” another stated. “if you were to slit his throat now, you could say it was a training accident and no one would care. They would be happy this inferior whelp was ended before he even reach majority.”

Loki held his breath as he waited for them to kill him. He then began to wet himself. 

“What is going on here!?” a loud voice boomed. The guard turned and immediately knelt and put their fist to their chests.

“My king.”

Odin slowly descended the steps and saw Loki lying on the ground slowly getting up. He saw the dagger on the ground and the wet patch on the ground. Odin was unimpressed.   
The guard began to worry and swallowed hard as they glanced over at Loki and then up to Odin. Trying not to make eye contact. But next was unexpected.

Odin stride over to Loki who was pulled to his feet. “Loki, what has transpired here?” he sounded like he was being a father. The guard were expecting their heads to be felled for their actions.

“Father! They hurt me!” he sobbed. Odin glared at him. He turned his head to the railing and one of his crows cawed at him.

“as I expected.” he shoved Loki back and walked over to the guard. “On your feet.” they stood and were prepared for their treason. “Did you or didn’t you not offer my son a blade and ask him to spar?”

They looked at each other then to the All-Father. “Yes.. my liege..” they were confused.

Odin turned to Loki. “is this true?”

“But Father, they… well..”

“Loki?” he gave him a stern look then shouted. “is what this happened?!”

“Yes.. but..”

“No!” Odin shout seemed to have a physical aspect and all near him stepped back and steadying themselves with the shockwave.

“Daddy..?” Loki sobbed. He then was struck with a back hand and fell to the ground.

“I know what exactly happened here. You have dishonoured me, and your family. You keep choosing to lower yourself by pursuing magic.” Odin then grabbed Loki’s wrist and a gold bracelet materialised under Odin’s large hands.

Loki snapped his hands to his chest and pulled at the bangle. It was immovable. Loki felt his magic drained.

“Loki, you will have no access to your magic. You will have to prove yourself. Till then you will be banished from the city.”

“What?!” Loki cried. The guards raised their eyebrows in shock.

“Guards, take him to the city limits and shove him out the gates. He is not to return till can at lease use this.” Odin picked up the dagger and threw it at Loki. It landed between his legs pinning his cape to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki looked back at the gates as they closed behind him. He was scared. He never ventured outside of the city without Thor. He had nothing on him, no bag, no weapons. He his face was dusty and dirty and the tears were just making it worse.

He stood for ages near the large gates, hoping they would change their minds and let him back in. Loki sat down by the gate and looked at the setting sun. he pulled his cape around himself as it was getting a little chilly. His stomach began to rumble as he realised he handed eaten since breakfast.

Loki knew he had to find some shelter and began to walk away from the city gates through the forest. He was worried and jumped at every animal sound. It got dark quickly and without his magic, he couldn’t even cast a light spell. 

He felt so vulnerable. Loki looked up and realised he was lost. He didn’t know where the road was and he just sat down and started to cry loudly. He wanted his mother but without his magic, she would be able to sense him. He also suspected Odin had told her not to interfere.

Loki didn’t notice the glow coming through the bushes of some people carrying torches. He looked up when the people were upon him. “Well hello there?” A man leaned down and held out his hand. “You look lost little one.” He sounded kind and that’s all Loki needed. He jumped up and firmly embraced the man and continued to cry loudly and incoherently explain his situation.

The man handed his torch to his friend and held Loki by his arms to get a good look at him. “Hi, my name is Fandral, some people call me Fandral the dashing!” he joked and brushed his blond hair over his ear.

“No one calls you that.” he friend responded. “That kid looks a little too well dressed to be outside the palace walls.”

“Yeah. Hey kid what is your name?” Fandral smiled politely.

“Loki.” he sniffed and wiped his tears.

“Well let’s get you inside. You look like you need to be cleaned up and have a good meal.” Fandral stood up and pulled Loki to his feet. Loki was almost as tall as him but he was very slender.

**_

They came through a clearing to a small tavern and Fandral went straight to the bar staff. “I need a room with a bath please.”  
The man handed him a key and Fandral placed a few gold coins on the bench and nodded. He then took Loki with him as his friend went to get some drinks and food.  
Fandral opened the little room and lit the candles and lanterns. He sighed and stretched. He walked over to the back of the room and pushed open the door to the bathroom. “Hum.. no bath.” He then went to the door. “Wait here Loki.”

He went down the hall and there was a communal bathroom with a large copper bath. He smiled and then turned on the taps to fill it with hot water. He returned to his room and Loki was a statue. “Come-on, the bath is down the hall.” Loki followed silently and kind of numb.

Fandral began to undress and carefully placed his things down on the bench. He prepared a towel and soap next to the bath and put his hand in to test the water. “Ahh, just right on a chilly night!” he smiled. Loki just stood there. “Come here Loki, let’s get you cleaned up.” Fandral tried not to draw attention to Loki’s accident, but it wasn’t exactly hidden. He unclipped Loki’s cape and squatted down to slip off his boots.

“You sure have some nice clothes. I will ask the maid to have them cleaned for you by morning.” he carefully slipped off Loki’s jacket and then undid his pants. Fandral looked down at the young man and could tell he was not yet at majority. “How old are you Loki?”

“14.” He softly replied.

“I’m 18, I guess you still have your mother bathe you? Or are you blooded yet?” Fandral slowly escorted Loki to the bath and he stepped in.

“Huh?” Loki reluctantly stepped in. the water felt good. He slowly sat down and put his back to Fandral. 

“You know? Well I guess you don’t.. that’s ok.” Fandral then picked up a cloth and soap and began to wash Loki’s back. Fandral was gentle and Loki was very tired. He began to lean back. Fandral gently poured a jug of water over Loki’s head and washed his hair.

The door opened to the bathroom and a man and a woman, who were obviously drunk walked in. “Whoa.. sorry, we thought it was vacant..” they then resumed their amorous nature. She looked over as he was kissing her neck.

“Fandral?” she recognised him. “Your girl seems a little young, even for you.” she laughed and they left. Fandral swallowed and realised this must look bad. He helped Loki out of the bath and wrapped a towel around him and then quickly went back to their room.

**_

Loki stumbled through the door. Fandral helped him into the bed and under the covers. He got dressed and took Loki’s clothes down to the wash room. He returned to find Loki dead to the world. He then pulled back the covers and looked at the athletic body in the moon light. Fandral could have sworn his skin looked more blue than normal. He then lifted Loki’s legs and placed the towel under him. “Can’t have you wetting the bed.” 

He brushed his fringe and then went to sleep next to his little companion.   
**-

Fandral woke early and Loki was still sound asleep. The light was coming through the window. Fandral pulled back the covers and it was lucky he put the towels under Loki as he had defiantly wet himself. Fandral scoped up Loki and set his feet down on the floor. He slowly woke as he felt the cold cloth rubbing between his legs, in an effort to clean him.

Loki gripped Fandral arms and moaned slightly. The constant attention unwillingly made his get hard. Loki blushed and Fandral stopped. He let Loki go and handed him his clean clothes. “Sorry Loki.”

“It’s ok.” Loki began to slip on his small clothes. “My brother told me it’s a good thing.” Loki smiled and looked directly at Fandral. “He’s normally wrong about things but this he was right on.” Loki walked over as Fandral took the wet towels and put them in the wash basket.

“Good, so you understand about sex then.” Fandral made the bed and sat down on in. he pulled his boots over and Loki sat next to him.

“But it’s weird though.” Loki looked up. “I don’t know you, but my body said ‘I love you’ when you washed me.”

“is that what you think sex is?” Fandral tried to gauge him.

“I know it feels good when my brother plays with me. He said it’s better than playing with himself.” Loki giggled. “thinking about it is giving me a stiffly!” He then raised up his hips slightly to show Fandral his tenting.

Fandral blushed. This kid didn’t know it was wrong for men to do that, and he was so comfortable with it. He needed to be sure. “You know that men and women have sex right?”

“Yep. That’s how mummy and daddy made me.” Loki then looked up at Fandral. “Those people last night were lovers weren’t they?”

“Yes Loki, they were.”

“Are you and I lovers?” Loki innocently asked.

“Why would you think that?”

“Well you do make my penis hard. And I know my brother loves me and he made me hard.” Loki shrugged.

“Well we could be, but it has to be a secret.” Fandral knew this kid was probably a noble’s kid and to cast such aspersions would get him hung, even if it was true that two men, let alone brothers, were intimate. He put his arm over Loki and gave him a slight hug. “You know that right?”

“Why?”

“Well, you see not everyone accepts who loves who or how they love who they love.” Fandral put his boots on. “Come on, I will get you home, your mother must be worried sick about you.”

“She is.” Loki remained seated. “But I’m not allowed to go home. Father banished me. He said I needed to become a man and not use my magic to fight.” Loki hung his head and wiped his tears.

“Banished you?” Fandral had a horrible feeling about this. “Loki.. who is your father?”

“King Odin.” he raised his head. Fandral look shocked. “What is it?” Loki was confused.

“No.. nothing, it’s all good.” Fandral wanted to join the Einharjar, maybe if he befriended Loki he could get in to the palace and it would work in his favour. He formulated a plan. 

“Get dressed Loki, I will take you to my place, it’s a day’s ride.”  
Fandral helped him dress. He then nervously patted Loki’s back. “Ok, I guess. It’s not like father will let me come home any time soon.”

“Loki, how long are you banished for?”

“I don’t know. He said I have to learn to fight without magic.”

“Well you are in luck!” Fandral posed in front of him and drew his sword and swiftly cut the head off a flower in a vase. “I am an expert sellsword and it would be my honour to teach you Prince Loki.” Fandral bowed deeply.

“Cool! Will I get my own sword?” Loki sounded excited.

“Sure, I will make sure they forge you one especially for you.” Fandral escorted him out to the bar area. “Now let us eat and we will head off.”  
Loki nodded and began to stuff his face unceremoniously. Fandral ate slowly and sipped his mead. Loki looked up at him and hiccupped. They both laughed. Fandral offered him a drink. This was going to work out good.

**_

It had been a slow day, the sun was high and they rested the horses while they had lunch. Fandral cut an apple with a large knife and handed Loki a slice. “Good?”

“Yep!” Loki said with a mouthful.

“Ok, well we will mount up and get going soon.” Fandral stood up and stretched. He turned to his mate. “Van, ride on ahead and tell them we have an important guest staying with us.” his friend nodded and road off.

Fandral then headed off the road further towards the trees. Loki got up and followed him. “Where are you going?”

“I’m just going to take a piss.” Fandral felt his adrenalin start to kick in. “Do you need to go?” he bit his lip and tried not to seem to eager. If this kid was Argr, he could finally get what he truly desired.

“I think so.” Loki walked over and started to undress. Fandral watched and he slipped off his boots and then his pants. Loki then was about to squat down.

“Wait, I thought you said you only had to take a piss?” He was savouring this exposed teenage.

“I do.” Loki then started to urinate, placing his hands on his knees and watching the dust kick up from his little stream. Fandral nearly fainted. This boy liked magic and squatted to piss. Totally Ergy. Fandral felt himself get hard and the desire to piss was being subdued. Loki finished and stood up. But before he pulled up his pants he looked over at Fandral. “I thought you were going too?”

Fandral watched as Loki pulled his pants up. “Uh.. yeah..” he shook his head in distraction. He then turned to the tree and pulled open his pants and held his semi. He exhaled and then jumped when Loki came around beside him.

“don’t you have to go? You’re not squatting down?” Loki looked down at Fandral holding his large penis.

“No.. see Loki, grown men pee standing up.” Fandral then forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand.

“Oh? I didn’t know that.”

“What does your brother do when he had to go?” Fandral was sure Loki must have watched him.

“I never noticed. He would help me sometimes, but I can go by myself.”

Fandral now realised that his brother was Prince Thor. He had seen him once. He was big and buff with shoulder length blond hair. Defiantly a man’s man. Fandral then smiled. He could tell that Thor must have been ‘grooming’ Loki and any opportunity to touch him under the guise of something innocent was the norm. “Oh, well if you want I could teach you that too. I mean, if you father wants you to be all man.” Fandral played on that. He then groaned as he started to go. Loki watched intently.

“Hehe, that looks good, you don’t have to get undressed to do a wee!” Loki then jogged over to the horse and packed up their things. Fandral put one hand on the tree and groaned and finished going. He was now fully hard. He sighed as he uncomfortably stowed himself. He walked back over and held Loki’s hips and lifted him up onto the horse. 

Fandral then decided he would mount in front so he wouldn’t be pushing his erection into him for the remainder of the ride.  
Loki wrapped his small arms around Fandral waist and they slowly walked through the forest.

**_

It only took a few hours but they were finally at Fandral’s house. It was two stories and had a dozen rooms and a large stable and outside a coach was parked. A man and a woman appeared at the door and Fandral rode up to them. “Mother! Father!” He dismounted and put his hands on Loki’s waist and lowered him off the horse. He then turned and directed Loki closer. “This is Prince Loki Odinson.” They both looked in shock and then bowed deeply.  
Loki then walked with the horse over to the stable when Van tied it up. Loki patted its neck and handed the horse a carrot. He giggled when it licked his palm. Van took a cloth and washed his hand off.

“Fandral.” His mother moved close and whispered. “You brought a prince here without escorts? How is this possible?”

“I’ll explain later, but needless to say, Odin is a hard ass on his sons and it seems Loki has gotten himself banished from the palace.” He then stopped talking as Loki ran over.

“Fandral you have such big horses. I wish I could ride one.”

“You can.”

“Will you teach me that too?!” Loki sounded exited.

“Sure, what every you want.” Loki ran back over to the horses. He turned back to his parents. “I know this is unusual, but the king won’t let him come back till he works out how to be more of a man.” Fandral then looked over to see Loki patting the horse and trying to assist Van untack it. “Look, I’m sure everyone in the palace is aware, but it seems Loki has shamed the king by being Ergi.”

“Ergi?” His mother gasped. “We can’t let anyone know. Don’t mention it again. If we don’t protect the royal families honour, we will likely incur the King’s wrath. It was a risky thing taking the prince in as your ward.” She turned and went back to the house.

Fandral father offered his two cents. “What does it entail.. making him a man?”

“Well, from what Loki has told me it seems sword fighting and not using magic is the main part of it.” Fandral then checked to see no one was listing. “I I think he has not lay with a woman either.”

“His father never got him a whore? The prince is a virgin?”

“I think so. He has told me about.. well, encounters he has had.” Fandral didn’t want to elaborate.

“So he knows about carnal knowledge then?”

“I wouldn’t call his knowledge anything of use.” Fandral then walked over to Loki and showed him inside.


End file.
